The present invention is directed to the field of cabinets for holding electronic equipment. In particular, the present invention is directed to a cabinet frame having precision modular construction, and providing a rack for rack-mounted electronic equipment such as servers and telecommunications equipment.
The electronic cabinets are used to hold electronic equipment in a space-efficient configuration. The electronic equipment is configured with flanges for mounting to a rack inside the cabinet.